Trials Of Love
by Ryan Angel Linteah
Summary: Hold on, just alittle longer. She struggled against the claws of darkness as it pulled her farther away from her friends. A warm gentle hand wrapped around hers. A warm sensation filled her, she knew what she was missing all along, him...
1. Chapter 1

**Trials Of Love**

Chapter One

Being Alone

First Kingdom Hearts story, so please no flames, there'll be an OC, but only one, I have played Kingdom Hearts 2, and I know that Namine and Roxas should be together, but you'll... just have to see. I have tons of other stories, and also, if you'd like to be in this story, please review and give me your character profiles, thanks!

Kristy

Age: 15

Eye: Brown

Hair: Black

Outfit: A black off the shoulder shirt with a miniskirt and over the knee boots.

Personality: Quiet, lonely, but at times with her friends there, there's nothing she fears.

Weapon: Guns with a sword at the bottom. (Like Ultraviolet)

Raina

Age: 15

Eye: Greenish Goldish

Hair: Black

Outfit: Black hipster jeans, a black halter top.

Personality: She loves to hang out with her friends, and loves to train. She's quiet and lonely, much like Kristy, but she always stands up... no matter what.

Weapon: Double Crescent Blades.

* * *

A voice kept entering her head, what was wrong with her? Nobody knew... She didn't know... She opened her eyes, darkness? Where was she? She kept wandering, there was only endless darkness... She continued wandering, even if it meant getting lost. 

_You'll be fine... just keep going straight..._

She looked around, there was no one in sight. She was getting fustrated with this voice, it was like it knew everything about her.

_That's right... just follow my voice._

She didn't know whether to trust the voice or not. She was close enough already, there was no harm in following the voice... unless she got killed, but she didn't want to think of that.

_You're almost here, don't hesitate, I'll be right here._

She listened closer, turned slightly and heading closer to the voice. She was scared, maybe it was a trap, she couldn't see anything, she could only hear, and all she could hear was the voice, nothing else... she was alone, even if the voice was guiding her. She didn't even have an idea who it belonged to. She longed to see the light again, to hear her friends voices... to see them... but she was stuck here, if it was a dream... she didn't know.

_Almost._

She nodded slightly, wondering if the the person that the voice belonged to could see her. She thought for a little bit. Of course it could see her, or how could it lead her? She shook her head, trying to get all the questions out of her head.

_Alright, stop._

She did as she was told, but she still couldn't see anything, where had it led her?

_Stay right there for about thirty seconds._

She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she did what she was told to do. A few seconds later, a door opened right before her.

_Go on...I'm waiting._

She hesitated at first, before finally stepping into the light.

"Where am I?" She asked, having the voice hear hers for the very first time, it was not to high, and not to low.

_You'll see... now just keep going forward._

She started to walk towards what seemed like an endless hall...

"Mind telling me who you are?" She asked, not raising her tone, but continuing to walk.

_You'll be surprised... You're almost there, you'll find out who I am soon._

She sighed, and continued to walk.

_I'll answer all your questions once you get here._

"You sure? I have alot of questions to ask."

The voice laughed slightly, as she just smiled, she was almost at the end of the hallway, she looked to the left... then to the right, then straight ahead waiting for the voice to lead her.

_Take a right._

She did as she was told, finding herself in another endless looking hallway.

"I'm going to collapse before I get to you."

_You'll make it._

"You act like you know me more then I know myself."

_Nah... I'm just smarter._

She laughed, "You probably are."

_Hold on just a tiny bit longer._

"What's your name?"

_I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours._

"Kristy..."

_The names Roxas._

She stared at the figure in front of her...

"Raina? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Alright I'll leave it at that. The main characters will all be appearing the next chapter, this is just how the story begins. So... sorry it's kinda just OC's right now... but I promise it'll get better. No flames, and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Trials Of Love**

Chapter 2

Alright second chapter... I'm trying to work on eight stories at once... sooooo. Anyhow, review review and review! Thanks! Haha, anyhow, I'll shut up now.

* * *

"Just having some fun." Raina simply said smirking. 

Kristy took a step back, her best friend was acting strange, and it didn't take a genius to know that.

_Kristy, just ignore her, and keep walking._

Kristy nodded and walked past Raina, not even bothering to look back if Raina was following her or not. She stopped upon arriving at another left, right, straight decision.

_Go straight ahead and just walk through the door._

Kristy walked ahead, now millions of question that she was able to shake out of her head, returning to her. Why was Raina here? How did she manage to be in Twilight Town, all the way to this huge... place? Who was this Roxas guy? Was there anyone else here? She was getting fustrated at these unanswered questions. After thinking for about... who knows how long, she arrived at a door. It was golden, with lion designs on the top, and flowers running down the side. She took a step closer, wondering if once she set foot in that room, would she just wake up like this was all a dream, or go insane, knowing that it wasn't? She opened the door and held in hundreds of questions dying to burst out. She walked in, looking around, the room was empty... nobody was in here. Was it a trap? Suddenly a young man just appeared in front of her.

"Eek!" Kristy jumped backwards a bit.

"Are you lost?"

"Uh...no... I'm... waiting... for a friend?"

"Who?"

Kristy was just about to say his name but before she could another young man appeared, "Me."

He had golden brown spiky hair, his eyes were really light blue, he looked only about fifteen.

"Roxas... tch." The man disappeared leaving Kristy and Roxas in the room.

"So... this isn't a dream?" Kristy started first thing.

"No." He simply said

He was much nicer, before she met him face to face.

Roxas stared at the girl he was guiding, he didn't pay attention to how she looked at first. She resembled someone that he loved before...

Kristy took a step back, looking to the side, her mouth open a bit... not believing this. Kristy took a few minutes to let this all soak in before looking at Roxas, "Why am I here?" Kristy started with the questions.

Roxas looked down, "I'm not sure about that." He said in a soft voice.

"Well could you answer where I am then?"

Roxas looked up at her, "Castle Oblivion."

Kristy looked around and walked around the room,examining the walls, the ground, and everything else around her.

"Castle Oblivion?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah..."

Kristy turned back and offered a small smile to Roxas, as he looked away slightly... "Namine..." He whispered, but then turned back to Kristy.

Kristy looked over at Roxas, "Namine?"

Roxas just turned an offered a small smile, "She..."

Kristy was just about to ask another question before the whole castle seemed to vanish before her eyes, and she appeared in darkness once more.

"Roxas?"

Kristy looked around her, and she appeared in Twilight Town once more. She paused for a minute before turning to see her friends right where she had left them. They were frozen, she waved her hand in front of Olette's face.

Time unfroze as Olette stared straight into her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

Kristy twitched slightly as she just shrugged, "I'm... you didn't seem to be paying attention... so I was... just... uh..."

Everything had happened so fast... and she had no idea what was going on... and her lost best friend, Raina was there as well. How did Raina end up there? How did SHE end up there? She was still filled with so many questions she had wanted to ask Roxas... Who was Namine... who was... she?

"Kristy!"

Kristy snapped out of her thoughts, and the castle appeared in her mind again... before soon disappearing, and soon... everything froze... and darkness consumed everything around her.

* * *

That's it for the second chapter... hmm... still prety short I'd say... but still... I guess this chapter was okay... review plz!


End file.
